Los Pollitos Dicen
by Triple Tilde
Summary: A short HetaOni thing I wrote, based on a roleplay from a long time ago. Light OCxOC (Argentina x Uruguay). Rated T for mild language and character death, just in case.


Everything was fuzzy and fading in and put of view. There was a fireplace at one end of the room, facing the armchair. However, there weren't any flames licking at wood. The only way to tell what it was in the darkness was the single ray of light peeking out from the door left slightly ajar. A lone desk sat in one corner of the room, away from the fireplace. What appeared to be shelves filled with books lined the walls.

A... library?

No, it was too small for a library. Probably a study of some sort.

Head pounding, Argentina stood up slowly, only to fall on the ground.

"_Mierda_[1]," she muttered angrily as she painfully struggled to get up.

"Arge? Brasil? Portugal? Somebody, help me!"

That voice, screaming from the hallway just outside the room.

"Uru, I'm here!" She called hoarsely as she limped her way to the door and threw it open. Using the doorframe to prop herself up, she looked out, panting from the effort.

The sight that greeted her forced a scream out of her.

Some strange alien creature was standing over what appeared to be Uruguay's twisted body, holding a club over its head. It turned to look at her stonily before suddenly vanishing.

"Uru... Uruguay!" She crawled over to him and cradled his head in her lap.

"Arge..." He whispered, reaching up to touch her cheek. Or so she thought, anyway. Instead, he poked her and grinned like the little boy he was. In appearance, anyway. A tear slid down her face as she hugged him, soft chuckles escaping her.

"_Mierda_[1]... If I'd gotten here sooner, maybe I could've saved you..."

"_Disparates, chica_.[2] You would've ended up like me. Almost dead." Uruguay smiled softly as he brushed away her tears. A soft, angelic smile, unlike the usual playful grins he wore.

"I'm already almost there, anyway."

"No, you're not."

"I'm.. I'm going to search for help! Stay here. I don't want you to get hurt even worse."

"It's hopeless, Ar -" She placed her index finger against his mouth.

"_Callate, ¿de acuerdo?_[3] I'll find help and come back. I promise." She slowly laid him back down and walked down the hall, using the wall as support.

There. Minnesota and Tokyo.

"_¡Oy!_[4] Minnesota, Tokyo, can you help me? Uruguay is injured..."

They didn't seem to hear. Argentina waved a hand in their faces. No use. It was as if she didn't exist.

Either way, she had to get back to Uruguay. Still leaning against the walls, she returned to the dying boy.

"Hola, señorita. I told y-you it... was hopeless."

"I... I..." She pulled him over to the wall and sat him up. "After everything we've been through, I just... feel like you at least deserve a chance to live."

He grinned weakly. "I have, Arge. F... for plenty of years. Since... I met you."

The tears began to flow, and she pressed her face against his shoulder, trying her best not to hurt him in the process. "_¡Callate!_[5] _¡Eres estúpido!_[6]"

Uruguay stroked her hair. "_Y tú eres bonita y inteligente._[7] I... I'm going soon, Arge. Can you sing for me... one last time?"

She nodded, wiped away her tears, and sang their favorite song as younger nations.

"_Los pollitos dicen  
Pío, pío, pío  
Cuando tienen hambre  
Cuando tienen frío._

_La gallina busca_  
_El maíz y el trigo_  
_Les da la comida_  
_Y les busca abrigo._

_Bajo sus dos alas_  
_Se están quietecitos_  
_Y hasta el otro día_  
Duermen los pollitos."[8]

She turned back to him. His blue eyes had lost the glint of life.

Uruguay was gone, forever.

Argentina kissed his forehead and gently laid him down on his back.

"_Te amo, Uruguay._[9]"

She suddenly sensed a presence and looked up. It was the grey alien.

"You again."

No response. It was as if the creature was a statue.

"Make it quick, if you have to. I'm not going to fight back. I'm nearly there, anyway."

With a quick movement, the thing picked Argentina up and snapped her neck, then dropped her on the wooden floor beside Uruguay before disappearing just as abruptly as it had come.

Two souls, whisked away by one grey being, were gone forever, their goodbyes softly echoing down the hall.

* * *

**~The Ceiling of Triple Tilde~**

**Hey, so, after an incredibly long break from Retexamus Tempus (and Hetalia in general) I came back to roleplaying as my OC for Argentina, Edelmira, and ****_finally_**** decided on a last name for her: Hernandez. Anyway, I kept going back to this one Chatzy room called The Haunted Mansion, a HetaOni place, and I felt the need to rewrite what happened this one time I was roleplaying her with Uruguay (Sebastian Artigas), who was already almost dead. School started a month or so later, and I only saw them on Chatzy about once during the schoolyear.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Also, if you're the Uruguay I roleplayed with back then, please PM me. I'd love to talk to you again~!**

Footnotes (translations may be slightly off):

[1] "Mierda" - Spanish for "shit"

[2] "Disparates, chica." - Spanish for "Nonsense, girl."

[3] "Callate, ¿de acuerdo?" - Spanish for "Shut up, okay?"

[4] "¡Oy!" - Spanish for "Hey!" or "Oi!" (although I'm guessing that was pretty obvious)

[5] "Callate!" - Spanish for "Shut up!"

[6] "Eres estúpido!" - Spanish for "You're stupid!"

[7] "Y tú eres hermosa y inteligente." - Spanish for "And you are beautiful and smart."

[8] This is the children's song, "Los Pollitos Dice", or "The Chicks Say". It's very cute, but can be made sad. Like in this context. Here's the English translation:

"The chicks say  
Pio, pio, pio  
When they're hungry  
When they're cold.

The hen looks for  
Corn and wheat  
She gives them food  
And seeks shelter for them.

Under her two wings  
They stay very still  
And until the next day  
The chicks sleep."

[9] "Te amo, Uruguay." - Spanish for "I love you, Uruguay."


End file.
